


Blood Bound

by lorenzobane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt, M/M, UGH what an evil father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenzobane/pseuds/lorenzobane
Summary: “Father, what are you doing here?” His voice is toneless, he can’t even muster up the indignation or fear that is probably wise.A hand rests on his shoulder, Magnus feels the magic pulsing on his shoulder.





	Blood Bound

“Oh, my poor sweet boy.” **  
**

Magnus hears the voice behind him, cuttingly familiar. He’s continues staring out at the water, the stupid,  _useless_  Omamori clenched in his hand. After all this, after his long storied life, this is what life hands him.

He’s suffered, suffered and suffered and suffered. Never before has it felt so pointless.

“Father, what are you doing here?” His voice is toneless, he can’t even muster up the indignation or fear that is probably wise.

A hand rests on his shoulder, Magnus feels the magic pulsing on his shoulder. “I saw what happened, that angel brat will pay for what he has done to you.”

Magnus shudders. His father shouldn’t be here, yet Magnus can’t care at all. The screaming pain in his heart and in his head are unbearable.

Asmodeus isn’t done though, “come with me, Magnus. Come back home.”

Magnus shakes his head, looking into the water more. He can’t even see himself in the murky depths. “No, I don’t…. No. You don’t have anything to offer me.”

The grip on his shoulder tightens painfully before it suddenly relaxes. Asmodeus steps next to him so they are both looking into the water now.

“My boy,” Asmodeus starts. His voice is tender and Magnus remembers it, remembers from when he would teach Magnus spells, or read to him from the great tomes laying in his lair. He remembers it from the way Asmodeus would chuckle when Magnus playfully sat on his throne, proclaiming him the newest and littlest Prince of Edom.

“You have nothing,” his father said. Not unkindly but the truth stings. “You have lost your status, your power, your title, and now- you have lost your lover. And who is here for you? Who returned, to seek you out- even like this? Who wants you but for me?”

Magnus is trembling now. The truth of it stings, no one else had come. Alexand– Alec had left him when he had lost all he could lose. His community, who he would have died for a thousand times over, who he protected, who he considered his friends, they turned their backs on him. Even his home, the one place he might have had a refuge from this endless storm belongs to a man who would love nothing more than to see how low he has fallen. How much lower.

Maybe all the way down.

“I… Edom isn’t for me. Besides, what is the point of being there as a mortal?”

Asmodeus chuckles, the hand on his shoulder begins to glow again and then Magnus feels it. Euphoria like he never knows, the pulse of his power, his personhood rushing through his veins. The agony of the weeks gone by all but vanishes in the face of this, unadulterated happiness and pure joy.

“Who said you would be coming a mortal?” Asmodeus says with a chuckle. “Come with me, my boy. Have I not proven myself now? My love for you is purer than any on this realm. I return to you, I fight to come back to you, to be at your side when I watched your world crumble. Has anyone else?”

“You did this,” Magnus points out, though his voice is weak. “You took my magic. I would have a home and my power, but you made the deal you made.”

“And you took it,” Asmodeus points out. “I did not force all of your warlock friends to betray you, to refuse to help you because some lesser demon spawn requested it. I didn’t force him to take your keys. I am not your lover, who left you when he realized you were hurt. I remain here, even at your very lowest. I am your family.”

Magnus’s mind immediately flashes back to the night before, when Maryse had called his family. Before Alexander left him before he lost even that small sense of community and home. Magnus is under no illusions that any of his Shadowhunter friends, who he gave everything for, who he loved, would remain his companions now that Alec had chosen to leave him.

Asmodeus was right, as much as it hurt Magnus to admit. He had stayed, he had come back even when no one else was there. Even when Magnus had banished him, and insisted he didn’t want any association.

His father had come back to him.

Tears drip down his face, and it hurts, but oddly he feels a spark. The feeling he had as a child when Asmodeus rescued him off the streets. The feeling that someone was looking out for him, who loved him.

Magnus clenches his hand around the Omamori one more time before he lets it fall pointlessly into the water.

He faces his father and stretches out a hand. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> OUCH! 
> 
> But I love Asmodeus low key. What a fun villain.


End file.
